


Fault

by ThisPricklyBitch



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPricklyBitch/pseuds/ThisPricklyBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn't anyone's fault...a Fantasy Springs Fix It Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very nice to Delmy in this, so if you think she's all that, skip this.
> 
> In my nervousness, I neglected to thank Lostiawen for all her help and for keeping off the ledge. I'm a tool.

It wasn't Monte's fault. He'd warned her when he saw her heading for the door to the private room off Adam's suite. Grabbing her arm, he said softly, "I wouldn't go in there, if I were you." She just laughed and moved closer to the door. Monte shrugged and thought, "Good. Pain in the ass."

It wasn't Longineu's fault. He tried to stop her too. She didn't listen to him.

It wasn't Tommy's fault. He hadn't offered anything more then a ticket and a bed to sleep in. He never said he'd be sharing it with her. There was no mention of rekindling their romance; he'd made sure of that. Tommy was just being friendly. She heard what she wanted to hear, not the truth.

It wasn't Adam's fault. Although she might think differently. Adam was just doing what he always did after a show, fucking his boyfriend through the nearest flat surface.

Both of them were making too much noise to hear the soft click when she opened the door, focused too much on each other to hear her shocked gasp.

Adam loomed over Tommy, bigger and darker then him, Tommy's legs draped over Adam's forearms. Light from the other side of the room shown between their bodies, highlighting Adam's cock as he pushed it slowly into Tommy. They were kissing, each stretching to reach the other. One of Tommy's hand gripped Adam's thigh, the other clutching at Adam's neck.

"Closer," Tommy panted. Adam shifted his body, and wrapped Tommy's legs high around his back. He leaned over, pressing Tommy's cock between their stomachs and started thrusting slowly again. "Better," he moaned with a smile, fingers trailing over Adam's back and shoulders, occasionally digging in so hard that he was leaving marks.

_He'd never left any marks on her._

His head turned towards the door, eyes still closed, his mouth open trying to get more oxygen. Long strands of white blonde hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead, a mix of his and Adam's makeup on his face. Tommy stretched his neck, arching it and giving Adam more access to his neck to suck and bite at his skin. To make sure Tommy knew that he belonged to Adam. And if Tommy didn't understand that, Adam whispered how much he loved Tommy, how much he loved fucking Tommy like their lives depended on it. It all swirled in Tommy's head; he was dizzy with the declarations. Sex had never been this good, so satisfying physically and emotionally and it showed plainly on his face.

_Even to her._

Tommy turned again, into Adam's shoulder, mouth open on his freckled skin. He moaned, it was almost a continuous sound, no beginning or end except for a tiny gasp of breath and a whispered, "Adam." Each thrust of Adam's cock into him brought a new sound and the sounds Tommy made only made Adam fuck him harder. His long delicate fingers dug into Adam's ass, not allowing Adam to pull out too far from him.

_He'd never called her name._

The bed rocked with their movements, Adam fucking deeper and deeper, Tommy lifting his body up to meet him. Sweat covered Adam's back and Tommy's hold on him slipped and he fell away from Adam, breaking their rhythm. Adam chuckled and kissed him, "You trying to get me to stop?" He started moving again, slowly in and out of Tommy, long deep strokes. "Not enjoying your self?"

Tommy smiled and reached for Adam's face, pulling him in for a kiss. "Very funny."

"Cause we could go down to the casino, play a little black jack."

Adam picked up speed again, telling Tommy that Adam was as close as he was. "Just shuttup and fuck me," Tommy ordered with a nip at Adam's bottom lip.

He leaned down, sharing a messy kiss with Tommy, his hips moving faster. Tommy buried his hands in Adam's hair, catching on feathers and beads, sliding his tongue around Adam's before he broke away panting for breath. Adam fastened his mouth on Tommy's neck again, biting just the right spot and Tommy's eyes flew open.

And he saw her. Standing there in the shadows, her mouth open in shock. He held her gaze for a few seconds, then he turned away from her and lifted Adam's face to his, kissing him deeply. Adam's body shuddered as Tommy arched up under him, driving his cock even deeper inside Tommy. He held Adam's face, licking his lips, "Come on baby, make me come."

Adam grabbed one of Tommy's legs and threw it over his shoulder, opening Tommy even wider to him. He pushed into Tommy a few more times, hitting all the right spots and Tommy came calling out Adam's name.

Tommy heard the door slam but didn't look. He was watching Adam's face, kissing him and whispering filthy encouragement to come. His body arched away from Tommy for a fast moment as he came and then he fell back down on to Tommy. Tommy kissed his shoulders and neck, ran his fingers over his back and rubbed the back of Adam's calf with his foot as Adam. Adam kissed and licked every bit of skin he could find, he held tight to the back of one of Tommy's thighs as they both trembled through their climaxes.

"I love you," Adam mumbled and kissed Tommy's ear.

"Love you too." Adam kissed him again, slow and soft.

_He never told her he loved her._

A few minutes later as they were getting dressed, Tommy said, "We may have a problem. She saw us."

Adam didn't need to ask who 'she' was. "What do you want to do?"

~*~

Tommy found her in the lobby, suitcase at her feet. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry if you thought there was something more between us then there is."

"You said-"

Tommy cut her off quickly. "No, I didn't."

She pursed her lips angrily. "I'll tell the papers. Everyone."

Tommy just snorted. "If they haven't figured it out by now…go ahead, tell who ever you want. I don't care and neither does Adam."

His phone beeped and Tommy answered. "Hey."

Her face flushed with anger and jealousy at the tender tone Tommy used. "Yeah, I'm coming back in a minute. You did? Thanks."

He ended the call and she looked at Tommy and made a last attempt. She clutched as his shirt, "It's not too late, you could leave-"

He grabbed her hand and pushed them away. "I would never leave him. Never." It came out more forcefully then he intended, but he didn't really care. "Look, Adam called his service. A car will be here in a few minutes to take you home."

She didn't respond, just sat back down and turned her head to the doors.

He wondered for a second if he should say anything more, if it would make any difference to her. In the end, he turned and walked to the elevators with out speaking.

He didn't feel like apologizing for being in love with Adam. He felt like screaming the fact to the world.

And that was definitely all Adam's fault.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from a wonderful fic by Artemis Allen, from another fandom in a galaxy far, far away. I think its different enough that I haven't cheated.


End file.
